The Jock and The Jedi
by CriminalChaos
Summary: Kevin Stoley has just moved to the small, dull looking town of South Park. Not only that but his neighbour is the overly friendly, obnoxious jock of his new highschool who won't leave him alone. Will they become friends?
1. Chapter 1

Tuesday 19th August. Two weeks before the start of the new school year. Today was the day. The day Kevin Stoley and his parents, along with their black and white cat Victor, moved into their new home situated in the small town of South Park Colorado.

The two hour journey dragged on immensely. Kevin spent the whole ride playing on his 3DS which would normally help time move quicker but his parents, namely his mother, wouldn't stop trying to talk to him about everything from school and neighbours to chores and storage.

Kevin really wasn't interested in conversing with them so he tried to tune them out and concentrate on his game, once he had managed to accomplish that it felt like 10 minutes before they eventually pulled up outside their new home.

Kevin stared up at the building momentarily, all the houses in the neighbourhood seemed identical if not for a different coat of paint, Kevin's was dark blue and his neighbour's house was brown. He sighed heavily, already bored with the prospect of moving, and helped his parents carry boxes into their new home.

Once all their belongings were in their respective rooms Kevin headed up to begin unpacking his own room. He chose the bedroom which faced out onto the street in front of the house, there was three rooms to choose from and Kevin got the biggest because of his large collection of games, films, vinyls, figures and all his other belongings.

He put his posters up first as they were in the top of the first box, he owned many _Star Trek_ posters along with a variety of others such as _Star Wars_ and different _Marvel_ heroes, they were spaced out evenly in an orderly fashion around the room. He then delved into his book collection, he had a lot of comics but they were stored in a small filing box. The top shelf of his bookcase was soon filled with adventure and sci-fi books. The second and third shelves were eventually filled with games leaving the bottom shelf for DVD's, there was a cabinet under the shelves where he put the games he played the least and the DVD's he barely watched.

He gave another heavy sigh before arranging his dresser, bed and desk around the room in a way that suited his taste before calling his father up for help with the TV. They hung it on the wall opposite his bed, beside the bookcase, and maneuvered Kevin's console cabinet underneath it.

"Thanks for the help" Kevin said monotonously, receiving a cheery smile from his dad who waved before he left the room.

The rest of the day was spent unboxing all his things, he arranged the room so that his desk was at the bottom of his bed with his computer and chair, his consoles were in the cabinet plugged into an extension cord behind it along with the tv, and his beanbags, spare covers, old figures etc were in the reasonably small closet attached to his room. Kevin grimaced as he looked down at his now dirty blue hoodie and equally dirty jeans, he swiftly removed them and collected a change of clothes before entering the family bathroom. _I need a shower._

Kevin emerged from the bathroom now dressed in a red _Flash_ T-shirt and yellow skinny jeans that matched the lightning bolt insignia almost perfectly. He ran his fingers through his fringe, pushing it away from his forehead as he walked into his room, leaving it a spiky mess.

He pulled a beanbag out of his closet, throwing it on the floor he went to browse his bookshelf, looking for a game to play. " _Hmm.."_ he ran his fingers over the spines of the cases before stopping on one. "Haven't played this in a while…" he muttered to himself, removing _Folklore_ from the shelf and kneeling down to place the disc in his PS3.

Smiling for what felt like the first time that day Kevin immersed himself in the village of _Doolin_ and the magical _Netherworld,_ it couldn't have been more than 15 minutes before he heard his name being called from downstairs.

Groaning loudly he paused his game and sluggishly climbed to his feet before dragging himself downstairs. "What is it mum?" He asked when he entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the change in lighting, as he glanced around their new kitchen he noticed the dining table was set with plates of food. Confused, he looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was already 5pm, that means he was playing on his game for almost 3 hours, "Oh…" he said to himself under his breath.

"Dinner's ready Kevin, take a seat" His mother said while she plated up some food and placed it in front of him, he thanked her and began eating. Dinner passed with Kevin occasionally offering a word or two in conversation while his parents talked animatedly about the neighbourhood and work.

As Kevin finished his meal and rose from his chair excusing himself his mother spoke up, "Kevin why don't you greet the neighbours? I saw a boy who looked about your age in their garden a while ago, you should introduce yourself", Kevin knew that when his mother _suggested_ something it was in actuality an order. He groaned loudly in annoyance but walked over to the front door nonetheless, grabbing his red converse he began to pull them on as slowly as possible, as if doing so would somehow mean he wouldn't have to go through with the tedious act of meeting the neighbours.

He sighed once his shoes were on securely, after checking three times he stood up. Almost as soon as his hand made contact with the door handle someone knocked on the other side causing him to jump backwards, his heart was pounding at the sudden shock but he managed to compose himself and opened the door. Only to come face to chin with a slightly taller brown haired boy, the boy quickly stepped back and offered Kevin a huge toothy grin and an outstretched hand.

"Hey I'm Clyde! Clyde Donovan, your neighbour", Kevin glanced between Clyde's face and his hand, he shook it gingerly.

"Y'know people don't normally shake hands nowadays…" he said, smiling wryly. Clyde laughed loudly, once again shocking Kevin slightly.

He then grinned again, "Well I'm not that normal!" He furrowed his brow momentarily after saying that as if confused that he had partially insulted himself but he shrugged it off and let his hand drop back to his side, "So anyway aren't you going to tell me your name?" He asked further.

"Kevin Stoley" he stated, he then eyed Clyde's jacket, it was a red varsity jacket and Kevin was willing to bet that he was the captain. _We definitely won't have anything in common._

"You have your shoes on were you going out somewhere?" Clyde asked, cocking his head to the side like a puppy trying to hear you, Kevin laughed internally at the comparison.

Kevin began stepping out of his shoes, "Actually my mum said I had to go _greet the neighbours_ so I was on my way to your house" he said, mimicking his mother's voice terribly which caused Clyde to laugh again. _He laughs a lot…_

"I hope your mum doesn't actually sound like that or else I'd feel sorry for your dad" He said still laughing, "So erm you seem pretty cool wanna come hang out with me and my friends? We can show your around town?" He proposed, quirking an eyebrow and pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

 _No I don't wanna hang out with you and your boring jock friends_

"I'm a little tired from moving, I'll probably just finish sorting out my bedroom" which was a lie as Kevin had finished his room hours ago.

Clyde looked a little downhearted at that, "Oh… Well, erm could I maybe come over tomorrow to hang out? My friends are all busy tomorrow so I don't have anything to do…" he said hopefully.

 _This guy is way too friendly, he'll probably just get bored when he realises what a geek I am_ Kevin smiled politely, "Sure come over tomorrow some time after 10" _The sooner he realises we can't be friends the better, I'll just get it over with._

Clyde smiled brightly, "Cool! I'll see you tomorrow Kev-Kev!" He said before waving and turning to leave. When he reached the sidewalk he turned and waved again, Kevin smiled awkwardly and waved back.

 _What the heck is a 'Kev-Kev'?_

Once Kevin was back in his room he sank into his beanbag and resumed his game.

' _Clyde' huh…_


	2. Sandwiches Are No Joke!

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't do a note with the first chapter I totally forgot to. I'm going to be blunt, my updates will be pretty random but I know where this story is going so hopefully my inspiration will flow x)**

 **Thank you for giving this a chance and I hope you enjoy!**

Kevin jolted up when his bedroom door flew open, he was still in yesterday's clothes and sprawled out on his beanbag, the TV was still on with the _Folklore_ title screen on show.

 _I must have fallen asleep…_

He turned sleepily to glare at the intruder who disturbed his rest and realised it was Clyde. Quickly jumping up from his bean bag he glanced at his Lego Batman clock and saw that it was 10:30am. _Oh crap…_ He looked back over to Clyde who was still grinning that boyish grin but looked a little awkward.

"Uh hey… Clyde, I think I must have fallen asleep last night…" Kevin mumbled through a yawn while he stretched his back muscles causing his shirt to rise up slightly.

Clyde seemed to ignore him in favour of walking in and investigating Kevin's room.

 _I guess he's gonna point out what a nerd I am now and leave?_

"IS THAT _ANDURIL_?!" Clyde shouted, rushing over to the sword displayed on a plaque on the left of the TV, Kevin stopped all movement and stood gaping at the other boy who was practically drooling over the weapon.

 _Did I hear him correctly? There's no way he just said that…_

"Erm… What?" He asked, his voice slightly higher than normal, Clyde spun around to stare at Kevin.

"This is _Anduril_ right?! From _The Lord Of The Rings_?!" He questioned enthusiastically, eyes almost sparkling and his smile impossibly wide. Kevin stepped back and stared at him incredulously.

"You...You like _The Lord Of The Rings_?" He asked unsure, it was difficult to believe that an obvious jock would be into anything remotely fantasy based.

Clyde beamed, "It's only my favourite film series!" He yelled giddily, "I can't believe you have the sword! You're so awesome! I noticed your _Flash_ shirt yesterday and figured you were kind of nerdy but this!" He pointed to the sword "Is the best thing I've ever seen."

Kevin couldn't stop the smile spreading across his own face, Clyde was infectious. "I'm going to get the _Witch King's_ sword for my birthday too!" He said excited "I thought you would be some dumb jock judging by your jacket… No offense" he added as if he was forced to, Clyde's smile shrunk slightly.

"Yeah well I _am_ a dumb jock according to my friends, but that doesn't mean I can't love great films!" He argued happily, "I'm so jealous you're getting the _Witch King's_ sword too! I wish I could get a sword or something…" he said whimsically.

"Erm yeah sorry for judging you or whatever. You wanna maybe… like watch a film or play a game or something? I haven't actually watched _The Lord Of The Rings_ for a while, you?" Kevin asked hesitantly, rocking back and forth on his feet slightly. Clyde visibly brightened up and nodded his head enthusiastically.

"I haven't watched it for _time_!" He pumped his fists eagerly, "Can I sit here?" He said as he collapsed into Kevin's beanbag.

 _Well you're already sitting there so why ask_

"Er yeah man whatever, I'm gonna go get changed real quick so just wait or whatever ok?" Kevin muttered as he grabbed some clothes from his dresser.

"Yeah man I'll just chill here" Clyde grinned, "This is hella comfy, no wonder you fell asleep here" he said, sinking further into the soft blue fabric and leaning his head back looking entirely relaxed.

 _How is he so comfortable here when we literally just met? He's rather strange_

"Ok cool, be right back" Kevin said as he left the room to change in the bathroom.

Kevin left the bathroom in his black _Star Wars_ t-shirt with a blue image of _The Falcon_ on and some matching blue pants, he was about to head downstairs for something to eat when he remembered that he was a host at the moment so he first went back in his bedroom, "Clyde I'm gonna grab something to eat, you want anything?" He asked politely, receiving no answer he walked over to the larger boy, "Clyde?", what he saw once he approached Clyde was his head lolled back, his eyes closed and a small amount of drool leaving a trail down the side of his mouth.

 _Are you kidding?_

Kevin leaned down to Clyde ear, "Clyde!" He yelled loudly, jumping back as Clyde's arms and legs flew in all directions.

"Huh? Wha?" He said startled, jumping up he tripped over the beanbag, ultimately falling and dragging Kevin down with him.

Kevin burst out laughing, _That was incredible!_ his eyes began watering "That was _priceless_! Your _face_!" He hollered, wiping tears from his eyes. Clyde pushed himself up so he was hovering over Kevin, his face still blank and full of sleep as if he still didn't know what was happening. Kevin looked up at his face his laughter subsided, "Y-You look… _clueless!"_ His face contorted in laughter once more as he stared up at Clyde who moved to get off him and stand. He watched Kevin laughing with a pleased expression on his face before chuckling himself.

"Wow so you _can_ show emotion" he mentioned with an outstretched hand, Kevin stopped laughing and looked up at him, a smile still playing on his lips as he took Clyde's hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Well yeah I'm not a robot, anyway how can you just fall asleep in the house of a person you just met within like 5 minutes of sitting down?! That really isn't normal" he giggled, batting off his clothes while Clyde rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes and stretched lazily.

"Well I told you I wasn't normal, anyway did you say something about food or did I dream it?" He said looking much more awake now and staring at Kevin with almost _sparkling_ eyes.

"Yeah I was gonna grab something to eat and thought I'd ask if you wanted anything" Kevin stated as he escaped Clyde's gaze and walked over to the door, "I'm guessing you do?" Clyde's grin was back on his face.

"I could never turn down food! What are we having?" He asked, following Kevin out of the door like an excited puppy. Kevin once again smiled to himself at the comparison.

"I don't know, let's see what there is" he yawned, still feeling slightly drowsy.

They entered the kitchen and Kevin's mum was standing by the sink washing up, she turned at their arrival and greeted them cheerfully, "Good morning! Kevin you should have told me you had invited a friend over, I would have prepared snacks" she complained while drying her hands and placing the cat patterned teatowel on the counter.

"Ah I guess I forgot, I would've told you when I woke up this morning probably" he explained as he opened the fridge. After browsing for a moment he turned to Clyde, "We could have sandwiches I guess, they're quick and easy. We don't have much snack food yet, still gotta go shopping" he suggested.

Clyde nodded his head enthusiastically, "Sandwiches are great!" he affirmed happily. Kevin could practically feel Clyde's mouth watering.

"So what do you eat?" Kevin asked while surveying their options and picking some ingredients out of the fridge.

"Anything" Clyde concluded.

 _I should've guessed_

"Ok sit down and I'll make you my speciality" Kevin said with a smirk.

 _No one likes my special concoction_

"Oh Kevin don't be-" Kevin's mum began before she was swiftly cut off by the house phone ringing, she gave Kevin a pointed look then went to answer it.

Kevin ignored her warning and began preparing two sandwiches. "So can you speak chinese too?" Clyde asked casually as he heard Kevin's mum speaking chinese on the phone in the other room.

"Yeah mostly, I don't know everything but I can have a conversation. I always have to speak it when I talk to my grandparents 'cos they don't speak english well. My dad can't though" he explained as he began coating a slice of bread with peanutbutter.

"So is your mum like, fully chinese?" Clyde asked, continuing his bombardment of questions. Kevin placed the slice on a plate and began coating a slice for himself.

"Yeah, she only came to America when she was like 22 though" he answered, receiving a hum of recognition from Clyde.

"What are you putting in the sandwiches dude?" the brunette asked skeptically.

Kevin smiled to himself, "Just trust me man" he stated confidently while he retrieved ham and cheese from the fridge.

Clyde eyed his back, unable to see what he was putting in the sandwiches. He scraped his chair across the floor as he stood up to investigate.

"Sit back down or you can't have anything" Kevin warned sternly over his shoulder.

Clyde quickly sat back down like an obedient puppy.

Kevin then placed a slice of ham on top of the peanut butter and added a thin layer of chilli sauce before adding cheese. He Then began spreading raspberry jam on two more slices of bread. "This sandwich is an acquired taste.." he said with a small chuckle.

He placed the jam slice on top of the cheese and carried them over to the table. Clyde gulped, "You're not trying to poison me are you?" He asked dramatically, Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I'm not poisoning you Clyde, I just mean I'm the only one who's ever liked this sandwich" he said with a smile as he took a bite.

Clyde watched him for any signs of sickness before hesitantly lifting his sandwich to his mouth, he sniffed it and rose an eyebrow before taking a bite.

His eyes widened and Kevin smiled expecting him to be disgusted, instead Clyde grinned, "It's good!" he said excitedly through a mouthful of food, not bothering to swallow first.

Kevin frowned then laughed, "Seriously? You like it?" he asked incredulously

Clyde nodded his head enthusiastically and devoured the rest of the sandwich in a few bites.

Kevin watched in a mixture of amazement and repulsion, Clyde was a messy eater.

 _We have more in common than I thought…_

Clyde looked up at him and grinned, "We could be great friends Kev-Kev! Especially if you keep making me delicious sandwiches" he said suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

"Go make yourself another if you want" Kevin replied with a chuckle, he munched on his own sandwich and watched in amusement as Clyde hastily collected the required ingredients.

Eventually, Clyde sat down in front of Kevin, a sandwich in front of him almost identical to the one Kevin was eating. He picked it up and inspected it closely as if it was a precious gem.

Kevin scoffed, "Just eat the damn sandwich".

Clyde glared at him, "Sandwiches are no laughing matter!" he scolded sternly. Kevin held his hands up in defeat and continued eating while watched Clyde.

Clyde then continued inspecting his sandwich then began nodding his head before carefully taking a bite from the corner and chewing slowly. He frowned, "It tasted better when you made it" he whined causing Kevin to laugh,

"You shouldn't have even liked it in the first place!" he said through his laughter.

Clyde grinned and shrugged, "All food is good food!" Kevin shook his head and smiled, "Anyway you wanna go start the film?" He asked happily.

Kevin nodded and rose from his seat, dumping his plate in the sink on his way past.

Clyde followed closely behind.


End file.
